


How they had always wanted it

by Zeldagirl2926



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Casual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Confession, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, My First Smut, Young Hanzo Shimada, babies in love, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldagirl2926/pseuds/Zeldagirl2926
Summary: It had been 6 months, 6 months of sneaking away from missions where they should have been attempting to kill each other; and instead going to the nearest hotel and spending the night fucking each other. The next day would go back to their sides and act like nothing ever happened. Jesse to black watch and Hanzo to the shimada clan. But this time was different, this mission would take a week which meant a week of hotel beds and ten dollar lube.





	How they had always wanted it

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this is my first time writing smut and Mchanzo, hope its good. Thanks for reading!!

It had been 6 months, 6 months of sneaking away from missions where they should have been attempting to kill each other; and instead going to the nearest hotel and spending the night fucking each other. The next day would go back to their sides and act like nothing ever happened. Jesse to black watch and Hanzo to the shimada clan. But this time was different, this mission would take a week which meant a week of hotel beds and ten dollar lube. While walking about the room Hanzo saw one of Jesse’s flannels hanging out of his suitcase, he picked it up and ran to the bathroom. Stripping out of his own clothes he slipped on the flannel and buttoned the shirt, leaving it open just a bit so it would fall over his shoulder. He quietly padded out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where mcree had been sitting. Upon seeing Hanzo Jesse lit up, taking in his long legs and small waist in his shirt. It came up just below his knees and was falling off his left shoulder. “Like what you see?” Hanzo walked over and sat on Jesses lap. “Oh honeybear.” He leaned up a stole a kiss from hanzo. It quickly became heated and Mcree lifted Hanzo up by the thighs, and carried him to the bed. He placed him on the bed and crawled over him. He pulled off his shirt and started undoing his belt. “Jesse wait, let me.” Hanzo leaned up and pulled his belt out, he started to kneed Jesses hard on through his jeans. Jesse let out a low moan. “Han...” he quickly took control of the situation. He pulled Hanzo’s hand away and pushed him back against the pillows. He shifted unbuttoned the flannel and attacked his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and the other in his hand. Once they were hard enough he moved downward, he lifted hanzo’s thighs over his shoulders and took his cock into his mouth, hanzo pushed his fingers into Jesses hair and let out a moan. Jesse grabbed the lube from his back pocket and covered his fingers in it. He slid the first finger in and the the second, Hanzo felt a twinge of pain and slightly tugged on Jesses hair. He ran his tongue along the vein on Hanzo’s length to keep him distracted. Hanzo’s hand tugged on Jesse’s hair. “Mmm..Jesse” it had barely been an hour in and they were already at each other. Jesse rubbed Hanzo’s thigh and lifted his mouth off of Hanzo’s cock with a small pop. Hanzo arched off the bed as Jesse found his sweet spot. “Easy darlin’. Almost there.” Jesse added a third finger and kept a steady pace. Hanzo was a panting mess; deciding that Hanzo was prepped enough, Jesse withdrew his fingers, Hanzo let out a small whine at the loss. “Jesse please.” “I know baby, I’m going.” He tugged his pants off and lined himself up with hanzo’s entrance. He took his time sliding in and hanzo grunted in displeasure. He hooked his ankles around jesses back and pulled him forward. Jesse laughed and began moving. Hanzo pulled him down for a rough kiss as Jesse thrusted. “Mhn..Jesse move faster you bast-ah!” Jesse angled his thrusts to hit Hanzo’s sweet spot. Jesse chuckled and kept moving. “Jesse I’m gonna-!” “Come on huckleberry, come for me doll.” Hanzo let out a moan and came all over his chest. He clenched around Jesse which triggered Jesse to come too. He released his load inside of Hanzo and quickly pulled out. The both sat panting, Jesse flopped onto the pillow next to Hanzo and pulled him into his arms. He shifted and pulled Hanzo towards him. When Hanzo looked up at him he was already fast asleep. He sighed and curled up to Jesse’s embrace and drifted to sleep.

Hanzo woke a few hours later to an empty room. This seemingly always happened, he almost always woke up alone. He felt a chill go through the room and pulled Jesse’s flannel back on. It was big enough that he could fit his legs inside as well. He hugged his knees to his chest. Why did he feel so lonely? In the past six months He had felt that the relationship had stayed the same, just casual sex. But he didn’t want that anymore, he wanted Jesse all to himself. He wanted to go on dates and cuddle for hours, just general time spent together. He put his head on his knees and sighed. Before he could think more the door opened, and in walked Jesse with a plate of food and two coffee cups. “Good morning sug- baby what’s wrong?” He lifted his head and looked up at Mcree. “Nothing Jesse, I’m just..cold.” Jesse smiled and brought the food over to the bed. He sat down and scooped Up Hanzo into his lap. He wrapped the covers around hanzo and himself effectively making them a big pile of fluff. “Well I shall happily keep you warm doll, but I know something's bothering ya.” He ran his fingers through hanzo’s ink black hair and pulled his chin up to look at him. “It's really nothing Jesse. I’m okay.” He couldn’t even lie, his eyes started to well up with tears, Jesse pulled him closer and gave him a big squeeze. “Oh no baby, what's wrong, did I upset you?” “No, I just- I can’t keep doing this, it’s too much.” He pressed his face into Jesse’s chest. Jesse looked down at him, his heart dropping into his stomach. He prepared himself for this moment but he wasn’t ready yet, he didn’t want to lose Hanzo. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable honey. “ Jesse could feel his own eyes welling up too. Hanzo jumped in his lap moving up towards his face. “No, no, I don’t want this to end. It’s just that I-“ he stopped himself before he could finish. “You?” Hanzo looked up at him again, eyes focused. “I love you, Jesse.” Jesse’s eyes widened, and then he let out a big hearty laugh and cupped Hanzo’s face in his hands. “Aw jeez baby, I thought you wanted to end this. Don’t scare me like that!” He squeezed hanzo into his chest and peppered his face with little kisses. Hanzo stopped his actions and held his face in his hands. “Does this mean that you love me too?” Jesse gave him the biggest goofy smile he could muster. “Honey I have been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you.” Hanzo smiled back and gave him a light kiss. Jesse wiped his eyes and pulled him close. They sat like that for a while just taking in each others warmth. Until Hanzo’s stomach growled. Hanzo turned a bright shade of pink and Jesse let out a laugh. “I knew you’d be hungry. Here baby.” He handed Hanzo his cup of tea and some toast. They stayed like that all morning just in each others company. How they had always wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little idea that came into my head the other day. Quite a bit of it has changed but its the same basic idea. God I love Mchanzo so much, such pure babies. Thank you for reading and please check out my other works! I'm not super consistent with my writing so I will apologize for that.


End file.
